We are establishing a cooperative group in Neutron Therapy. This is a planning phase for management of clinical trials among the group, and joint clinical investigations will be undertaken utilizing existing facilities in the four state area to treat control group patients. Through this plan, the Administrative and Management functions of the program can be developed for clinical trials while the Neutron/Particle Facility is being planned and developed. We will be utilizing existing Radiation Therapy Oncology Group protocols to undertake clinical trials to develop the cohesiveness, standards, and group management of such a program. Patients will be treated at the participating institution, in a manner identical to RTOG protocol and methodology. Our staff will be standardizing data methods and control methods to insure that the group of institutions are functioning smoothly when the time comes to actually begin the Neutron treatment in future years.